


just like diamonds do

by combaferre



Series: seeing stars (teacher au) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU, but it really isn't i swear, just the same old fluff, ok i realize that the summary might sound a bit serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combaferre/pseuds/combaferre
Summary: Will was about to start his poem, when John walked in, looking gorgeous as always (was his hair always that curly?), holding a tall thermos, probably full of coffee. Alex signaled for Will to carry on and took the thermos from John, nodding his head in thanks, then glaring at him for a couple of seconds. John just raised his eyebrows and left. Alexander shook his head and refocused on Will.A moment in the life of two teachers, one who might just be a little eccentric.





	just like diamonds do

**Author's Note:**

> in case you wanted specifics (who am i kidding no one really cares), alex teaches 7th grade english and i think i mentioned this but angelica is a history teacher as well as alex's teaching... partner? not a TA, just a second teacher.

“What could we have done if we had more time?” 

Quiet foot tapping and snaps echoed around the room as Leah flashed her curt smile and sat back down. Alex let out a whoosh of air and looked over at Angelica, who met his eyes with the same expression. Wow. 

“When I’m listening to and reading your poems, I always wonder what inspired that line or that story. Make sure you’re also thinking while you listen to your classmates’ poems. Go ahead, Will.”

Alexander loved poetry readings. When he was younger and stuck on Nevis, the only thing that kept him sane was poetry. He would scour the nearly abandoned library every day, trying to find a new book of poetry, or any form of literature to read.

Literature was what got him off the island. 

Will was about to start his poem, when John walked in, looking gorgeous as always (was his hair always that curly?), holding a tall thermos, probably full of coffee. Alex signaled for Will to carry on and took the thermos from John, nodding his head in thanks, then glaring at him for a couple of seconds. John just raised his eyebrows and left. Alexander shook his head and refocused on Will. 

“Hey, the kids were pretty great,” Angie said to him under her breath, after the reading was over and the seventh graders were chatting with each other about their poems. He nodded with wide eyes. “Yeah. Wow. That was crazy.”

“We have kids coming in at lunch for the flash drive stuff. Also, your fiancé says he would love to have lunch with you,” Angie reported.

Alex rolled his eyes and laughed. “Oh, great. I’ll see him then.”

\-------------------

Leah hesitantly knocked on the ELA room door, flash drive in hand. “Come on in, Zhou!” came a voice from inside. She slowly walked into the room, followed by her classmate Javier. A-Ham looked up from his papers to greet them.

“You guys are 701?” They nodded. “Cool. Computer in the middle.” 

As Leah plugged in her flash drive, Alex turned towards the computer next to her. He frowned, then faced Angelica. “Who left their email open?” He clicked around some more. “Aha! It was Gerald! You know what?”

“What?” asked Angelica, unamused. 

“I'm going to send him a picture of a sloth, because sloths are cool. That'll show him.” Leah snorted but tried to hide it when she saw A-Ham looking at her. He nodded, then looked at the computer. 

“Cool...sloths,” he muttered as he scrolled through pictures. Leah looked behind her at Javier, who was trying to not laugh as well. As A-Ham sent Gerald the pictures (“Ha! He won’t be leaving emails open any time soon!”), Mr. Laurens walked in holding a salad. A-Ham whirled around to meet him. 

“They were out of mushrooms, so I had to get you peppers. Sorry.”

“No problem. Oh, by the way, I told 701 that if anyone interrupted our poetry reading, I would scold them. So I'm scolding you.” A-Ham took a step closer to Laurens. 

“Why you? Why not Washington or Peggy? I need to get my anger out today, and I can't take it out on you. My god. Didn’t I say that, Javier?” Javier nodded. “See?”

Laurens rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Take your salad.” A-Ham came closer to take the bowl. “Thanks, honey.” He pecked Laurens on the cheek, thinking Leah and Javi weren’t watching, and handed him a green whiteboard marker. Out of the corner of her eye, Leah saw Angelica smiling behind her book. 

Leah’s file finished loading and she ejected her flash drive. “Um, okay, thanks, A-Ham.” 

He waved. “Yep! Thanks for stopping by. Enjoy your lunch. Oh, and if anyone asks, make sure they know that I scolded John here.” 

“Uh, okay. I will,” she replied, before scurrying off to the cafeteria. She would definitely make sure her friends knew about this.

**Author's Note:**

> all of this happened.
> 
> thanks for reading, i hope you have a nice day! oh and a great fête nat if you celebrate :-)
> 
> (also! quick notice. the teacher that i based alex on had us refer to him by his last name only, but 'hamilton' sounded weird, so that's why they call him a-ham. not weird at all, i know.)


End file.
